peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Babysitter SpongeBob
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I Know the Chances of You Replying Is Low But... Hello Babysitter SpongeBob, I am Crystal Shadows a user who has adopted this wiki. I looked up for info about you and eventually found something about you. Judging my my information I guess you were probably thirteen when you created this wiki. Also judging by my information I guess this wiki was one of the many you created about tv shows that you probably liked. It is good creating wikis so that fans and people seeking information on it but, a wiki without a devoted leader may not grow much. I'm not trying to tell you have done something wrong for by creating this wiki you let me help it grow. In the future I suggest you make or join a wiki about something you are really obsessed about so that you can help it grow like I am doing for this wiki. You probably wont reply to this message but, I felt like writing it anyway. If you do decided to come back and help the Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki, you will definitely have a friend. Thank you for reading this message and also for creating this wiki. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 19:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC)